Fantastic Four Vol 1 336
** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * * * * * * * * * Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** * * Locations: * ** * * ** *** **** ** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * One of the people interviewed by reporters mentions being sick of "Galactus always dropping in." At the time of this story Galactus had come to Earth four different occasions: ** Galactus' first recorded appearance on Earth was seen in when he attempted to consume Earth during the Renaissance. He was stopped by Leonardo da Vinci. However this incident was covered up by the Brotherhood of the Shield. ** - was the first time Galactus showed up in the modern age when he tried to consume the Earth and was defeated by the Fantastic Four. ** - when Dr. Doom stole his powers. Although nobody remembers this encounter as Reed used the Cosmic Cube to erase everyone's memories of events. ** - when Galactus returned to Earth to force the Silver Surfer to help him find a new world to consume. ** - when Galactus and the Air-Walker once again tried to force the Silver Surfer into service, and was banished to the Negative Zone instead. ** In - when Galactus helped the Fantastic Four defeat the Sphinx. ** and lastly in - when Galactus tried to consume the Earth again and was defeated by the Fantastic Four and the Avengers. * The references to Henry Gyrich's testimony and Flying Tiger's attack are references to . * The villains featured in this issue appear here between: ** Baron Brimstone appears here between and ** Man-Ape was last seen in and appears again in ** Orka, Whirlwind, Armadillo and Hydro-Man were all last seen breaking out of the Vault in . Orka is next seen in , while Whirlwind, Armadillo and Hydro-Man are seen in , and respectively. ** The Owl appears here from and is seen again in ** Stilt-Man was last seen in while the Water Wizard was previous seen in . ** Stilt-Man, and Water Wizard are later seen being interrogated by the Avengers in the third story of , while the Super-Adaptoid previous chronological appearance is in a flashback from that very story. The Super-Adaptoid is next seen in . * Some facts about Ben Grimm in this issue: ** Ben lost his powers in , they remain lost until he purposely transforms himself again in . ** Later on in this story he wears an exoskeleton based on his Thing form. This is based off the original that was constructed for Ben back in that he wore until it was destroyed in when Galactus forced Ben to resume his Thing form. * The Doctor Doom construct mentions the Acts of Vengeance conspiracy, which was started by Loki in . Doom officially joined the "Prime Movers" of the Conspiracy in . * The humor in Ben slipping and falling at the end of this story is because that's basically how the Acts of Vengeance story arc started, with Ben slipping and falling, as seen at the beginning of . * Following this issue the members of the Fantastic Four...: ** Reed, Sue, and Franklin all appear in ** Johnny and Ben appear in the second story of ** Sharon appears in Publication Notes * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references for more info.This issue is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} References